Acceptance
by Jade Gatton
Summary: Everything is laid out on the table when John and Dave get caught at school.


Dave pushed John onto the wall of the dark supply closet. "Dave? What're you doing! We're at school right now!"

"Shut up." Dave replied, and then he returned to the task at hand. He stuck his hand down the baggy, School-Issued, basketball shorts, and then into John's boxers. He wrapped his hand around John's quickly forming erection. John let out a smell gasp. Dave seized this opportunity by pressing his mouth against the other boy's. He started stroking John's manhood causing him to moan. Dave removed his mouth from John's. "Dude. Stay quiet"

"Can I just take these stupid shorts off?"

"No." John rolled his eyes. When Dave continued to stroke him he gripped onto the other boy's light-blonde hair. "Ow! Stop pulling my hair dumbass!" John relocated his hands to Dave's shoulders. Dave moved his mouth to John's neck and started sucking on it causing a relatively large hickey to form there. John exhaled slowly. Dave kneeled in front of the other boy and pulled his shorts down slightly, to where he could easily get to where he needed to be. He wrapped his lips around John's throbbing erection and started softly sucking. John kept moaning and panting and Dave didn't bother to quiet him. He was extremely turned on by how vulnerable John sounded right then. He ran his tongue along the bottom of John's dick and started sucking slightly harder. John very slightly bucked into Dave's mouth. His face was a very dark shade of red. Dave's hands found their way to John's ass and squeezed it causing John to let out a small squeak. He quickly came inside Dave's mouth. The white substance started to spill out from behind Dave's lips. "K-keep going" John said with a barely audible whisper. Dave obeyed the boy. He removed his mouth from John's cock and positioned him to where he was pressed up against the brick wall face first. Dave unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his underwear. He positioned himself at John's entrance, and then he quickly thrust into the boy. John let out a small scream from the shock of the sudden pain. He dropped his gaze to the floor and tried to catch his breath as sweat dripped down from his nose. "You okay man?" Dave said sounding a little concerned. John nodded silently. Dave started slowly pumping until John choked out "Faster!" He followed orders and started moving slightly faster emitting sounds of pleasure from John. There was a shout from down the long Athletics hallway. "Egbert! Strider! Where are you boys?" it was Coach Wright. The two boys however, could not hear these calls and continued on with their activities. Dave was just in the middle of removing John's shirt when the door flew open. There was silence at first but then the air was full of the laughter of middle school boys. The Coach crossed his arms over his chest and started at the two of them. Their faces were even darker red than before. They quickly dressed themselves, wishing to avoid further embarrassment. Later that day in the Principal's office, the two boys sat in the incredibly uncomfortable office chairs. John was already having trouble sitting right in the first place. The Principal looked at them with disappointment in his eyes. "John. I'm going to be calling your Father, and Dave, your Brother." Both of the boys turned their eyes away. The Principal then picked up his phone, dialed a number, and handed it to Dave. "I'll let you tell him yourself." He said. Dave shrugged. The phone stopped ringing and Dave's Bro's voice came out. "Hello?"

"Hey Bro." Dave said. "Oh, hey. Why are you calling from the school phone?"

"I got laid, and apparently the school sees this as a bad thing." He said into the phone. The principals eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Really? Who was it?" Bro said sounding impressed. "Egbert."

"Nice!" Bro responded. The principal grabbed the phone out of Dave's hand. "I think you've talked long enough." He held it up to his ear. "Your little brother was caught in the supply closet having intercourse with another male student."  
>"Yeah, I got that. Just get off their back dude. They're kids, they're gonna do stupid stuff." They heard Bro reply through the phone. The principal frowned then said. "Well thank you for your input Mr. Strider." And with that, he hung up the phone. He turned towards John. "It's your turn, and don't try anything funny like your…friend…here." John looked like he was about to cry. He took the phone and dialed his dad's phone number into it. "Hello." They heard a man's deep voice on the other end. "Hi dad..." John said quietly. "Hey son. What's going on?" John took a shaky breath. "I, uh, got in trouble at school..." he replied. Suddenly the voice got rougher. "For what?" John paused for a long time then he hung his head and said quietly into the phone. "For having sex at school…" His dad sighed. "Can you at least tell me who it was?" John swallowed nervously. "You know my friend Dave right?"<p>

"You're always going on about how cool he is, how could I not?"

"It was with him…" John braced himself for the impact. The other end was silent for a very long time until there was a very quiet, "Oh." From his Dad. The principal grabbed the phone away once more. "Yes, I am going to have to ask you to come pick up your child." He said.

"I can get both of them. You don't need to call Dave's brother again."

"Very well." The two boys sat silently in the office waiting to be called out to the front to be taken home. John hugged his knees staring at the floor. Dave wrapped his arm around John and pulled him into a hug. "I think it was worth getting in trouble." John hugged him back, and then they heard a shout from the school Officer. "You two get away from each other! One seat apart!" Dave looked up, very obviously annoyed. "Why?" He challenged. "Because it could be insulting to some other students." The Officer replied. Dave glared at him, and then he leaned down and kissed John on his lips. The Officer blew his whistle at them. Dave said softly into John's ear. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dave." Suddenly over the crackly intercom they heard the lady at the front desk call. "John's dad is here to pick them up." The Officer signaled for them to leave and then returned to his desk. John and Dave walked out into the front parking lot and got into the white car that was waiting there for them. They crawled into the backseat and returned to silence. Once they were out on the road, Dad started to talk to them. "So boys. How's your day been going so far?" They both avoided the question, for they knew there was no good answer. "Okay, let me tell you this. The magnitude of your punishment will depend on this question. Are you both absolutely serious about each other?" They both turned to him and nodded. "I mean _dead_ _serious_. Like you love one another with your whole heart, and would never betray the other." They both nodded even faster. Dad smiled. "Very well. I'll let it slide this time, and this time only."

"Really!" John said sounding excited. Dad nodded. "I'm happy for you, son." John pulled Dave into another kiss and hugged extremely tightly. Dave laughed. "Okay, Okay, that's enough. We'll have plenty of time for that later."


End file.
